omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Frieza
"You're just begging to die!" Lord Frieza, usually referred to as Frieza/Freeza, is a antagonist in the Dragon Ball series and a recurring villain in Omega Cross. Personality Cul de sac era: Frieza was cold hearted and merciless, enjoying the thought of killing his opponents. However, he was also cocky and brash which got the better of him in his battles. Reset era: (TBD) Backstory Frieza's ancestor, Lord Chilled, was a mutant hybrid meaning he had a very high power level. Because of this, Frieza also inherited the trait, gaining a very high power level at birth. However, even among his family and the rest of his race, Frieza was a prodigy, whose natural growth in power required him to never undergo any real training and still ultimately become recognized as the most powerful warrior in the universe. This method was a success, as Frieza conquered 448 planets in his past. His father passed down the Galactic Frieza army to him, making Frieza a force to be reckoned with. He built his own elite team named the Ginyu Force, and even manipulated the Saiyan race into joining him. Frieza even met Beerus the destroyer and the two became good friends. That was until Frieza got on the Gods nerve, leading to Frieza fighting Beerus. The fight ended shortly, Beerus easily defeating Frieza. He then commanded that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. The tyrant ultimately agreed, turning against the Saiyans and destroyed their home planet. The Saiyans were on the brink of extinction, with only a few survivors scattered across the universe. When Frieza went searching for the Namekian Dragon Balls on Namek, he encountered the Z fighters. He managed to hold his own against them, but finally met his end when Son Goku ascended to a Super Saiyan level. Attempting to kill his opponent with a Destructo disk, he threw the projectiles at Goku. Goku easily dodged the projectiles, changing the course of the disks so that they would cut Frieza in half. Years later Frieza was revived by Sorbet, the new commanded of the Frieza army. In an attempt of revenge, Frieza trained to defeat Goku and Vegeta and gained a new transformation while training. He was so powerful after his 6 months of training, he could even take down Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku. However, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta proved a challenge for him and weakened Frieza alot. Goku dealt the final blow to Frieza, killing the tyrant for a second time. It wasn't until the explosion of universes occured, where Frieza was brought back to the living. He planned to conquer the Cul de sac in revenge. He encountered Sonic the hedgehog and Tails while searching for the materials to power his Destruction cannon and engaged the hedgehog in combat. He managed to defeat Sonic and Tails in his first form, obtaining the material afterwards. Once he had all the materials required, he fired his cannon at the forest and reduced to a volcanic like environment. However, Frieza struggled to keep up with Super Sonic, even when he transformed into his Final form and Golden form. He was presumed to be killed by an angered Hyper Sonics Kamehameha, but actually survived the blast. Plotting to kill his new enemys, he trained once again and achieved a new form: The Platinum form. When he arrived at the Cul de sac, he took on Trunks Briefs and Son Gohan in his Platinum form. His power was so great at the time, the two half-breed Saiyans fused into GoTrunks and proved a challenge for Lord Frieza and finally killed the Destroyer of worlds. Abilities/Transformations -Death beam -Death ball -Ki techniques -Flight -Destructo disk -First form -Second form -Third form -Final form -Golden form -Platinum form Relationships Beerus= After Beerus beat Frieza, Frieza fears Beerus and what he could do. Son Goku= Arch nemesis who he despises. Vegeta= While Frieza hates Vegeta, he sees some potential in him. Sonic the hedgehog= Frieza has developed a hatred towards the blue blur. Feats Defeated Sonic and Tails at the same time (Cul de sac era). Survived a giant Kamehameha from Hyper Sonic (Cul de sac era). Took down SSGSS Trunks and SSJ5 Gohan (Cul de sac era).